Sky Lanterns
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: Every year, they meet. Every year, they feel the same. What does fate has in store for them?


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…_.._

This is for the Valentine's day challenge back in soeulscribbler. Just want to share it with you guys!

Enjoy!

…..

**SKY LANTERNS**

"_In Taiwan, they light sky lanterns as a symbolism of letting go of the past and the start of a new beginning…"_

**Zhongzheng District, Taiwan – February 2, 2009**

"Oh, Ga Eul-ah, you don't know how happy I am we went on this trip together!" Geum Jan Di told her best friend happily as she jumped onto the comfortable hotel bed, all of her luggage sprawled across the floor.

Shaking her head, Chu Ga Eul calmly parked her luggage by the cabinet and placed her hand carry bag on top of the table. Sighing, she looked around their room and took it all in. She feels happy and refreshed.

After her break-up two months ago with her boyfriend of two years, Jang Jin Ho, she was a wreck. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat properly. And it was even harder whenever she sees him at the office talking happily with his new girlfriend.

Luckily, she was offered a job at another firm with a higher salary. She immediately quit her current job the minute the opportunity came. Of course, Ga Eul enjoyed her new job. Her boss and her co-workers were so nice and understanding. She had a lot of opportunities to maximize her skills in interior decorating. But still, after a month of working there, she couldn't stop thinking about Jin Ho. Reluctantly but very desperately, she asked her boss if she could take two weeks off. Her boss was very kind to have let her go, telling her to come back if she feels she's ready to work again.

What she did? She immediately called Jan Di and booked two tickets to Taiwan. Now, here she is, on a fun-filled vacation with her best friend with nothing to worry about but where to go and where to eat next. So what does Taiwan has in store for her?

"Jan Di, c'mon, let's go out and see Taiwan." Ga Eul said with a smile.

~3

Groaning in frustration, So Yi Jung threw his pen across the room. He hasn't slept in two days. He had been busy doing business in Taiwan because of the transfers of antique vases from the Culture Museum to Yi Jung's museum in South Korea. But the museum's curator, for some reason, has something against him that he had been contradicting everything he says in front of the museum's director.

"You know, you could use some fresh air." Lee Young Ho, his trusted assistant, suggested.

Yi Jung looked up from the stacks of paper in front of him and sighed. "I can't. I have to finish this today."

"Actually, you can. Those papers are due tomorrow evening. You can work your butt off tomorrow morning if you want, I don't care. But you seriously need to loosen up before you start tearing up those papers and making a mess in this hotel room."

"I can fire you for saying that, you know, especially since I'm in a bad mood right now." Yi Jung told him with a sigh. He didn't even have the energy to argue with his ever so annoying assistant.

"Yes, you can but you won't." Young Ho told him as-a-matter-of-factly. "You should go around the museum. Maybe you'll bump into the director and he'll see how you really care about your art. Then he'll consider doing business with you."

"Fine." Yi Jung stood up. He picked up his jacket and set off to the door. "While I'm out, check on the office back home. Write up a summary of the construction papers right under that stack on my desk."

"Right. Now, you leave everything to me?" Young Ho lightly joked.

"Well, you suggested it, you workaholic." Yi Jung shot back with a smirk. He opened the door before calling out, "thanks Young Ho! Be back at 7!"

~3

Ga Eul dragged Jan Di from painting to painting. She excitedly looks at everything, taking in all the details, the colors, everything!

Back in high school, she would always convince Jan Di to go to museums. Even if she sees all the masterpieces over and over again, she never seems to be content. Every time she sees them, all those same paintings, those vases, those sculptures, it is always a new experience for her. It's amazing how art lifts her spirits up. And now that she's exploring a whole new museum, it's like she's seeing a whole new world. Every piece is different from the ones in Seoul and little by little she's beginning to understand more of Taiwan's culture.

"Look, Ga Eul-ah. I love you and all that but I'm already so tired. You've been at this for three hours straight. Can we… just sit for a while?" Jan Di suggested pleadingly.

Ga Eul looked at her best friend and immediately felt guilty. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jan Di-yah! I'm just so overwhelmed by everything that I didn't notice."

Jan Di sighed when she saw the complete sadness in Ga Eul's eyes. She was supposed to be cheering her up in this trip. "Okay, fine. How about this… I'll go back to the hotel, get some rest and we meet up for dinner at 7 at the hotel lobby?"

"But… but…"

"I know you still want to finish looking at everything. And it's really fine. The hotel is only a few blocks from here anyway so don't worry about me."

"Okay. I'll treat you dinner?" Ga Eul hesitantly agreed. She just had to see more. There's still a lot to see!

"Oh, you better, Chu Ga Eul." Ga Eul laughed as she hugged her best friend goodbye. "Take care of yourself."

After she watched Jan Di leave, she proceeded to look at the painting in front of her. How could you not love art? They express so much emotions and this, right here in front of her, gives out that happiness that lifts her spirits up.

"It's so happy, right?" Ga Eul turned to the man beside her, surprised to hear her own language from another person in a foreign country. "I assumed you're Korean, since I heard you talking to your friend earlier."

You know what else is art? This smile the man is giving her right this second. It's so heart-warming that she could feel her heart beat faster and faster by the minute.

"Uh, yes." Unfortunately for Ga Eul, it seems that her ability to speak has been taken away from her at this magical moment.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" The man looked genuinely worried and Ga Eul could only shake her head. "Are you sure?" When Ga Eul nodded, the man turned back to the painting and smiled. "I'm sorry. I just noticed you staring at this painting and I just wondered what you could be thinking."

Trying to compose herself, Ga Eul took a deep breath and turned to the painting again. "It's just so happy that I can't look away." For a minute, it was silent but then Ga Eul started speaking again. "You know, back in our country, I have this favourite museum. I always go there when I'm having a bad day. It's the only museum I know that closes until 7pm in Seoul. Everything in there is like magic. All those vases, those paintings, everything… I just love looking at them…" Ga Eul finished sharing with a sigh.

"Hmm, I am familiar with that museum. So Hyun Sub's Museum?"

"Yes, that one. Have you been there?" Ga Eul looked at the guy. He was already looking at her with interest and curiosity.

"I have, actually." He said simply but with a hint of playful smile.

Ga Eul started to ramble excitedly. "Do you see what I'm saying? How magical ever—"

"Coffee? I passed by the museum café just beside this room." The guy cut her off. But with that grin plastered on his face, Ga Eul couldn't be bothered by that. He looked at her with such an angelic and innocent face that Ga Eul had to say 'yes'.

~3

After their long conversation over cups of caramel macchiato, both of them decided to stroll at the park just a few blocks away from the museum. Ga Eul hadn't felt this comfortable with a man she just met before. She usually and would never go with strangers she just met but this guy was different. He made her feel so secure and he knows how to keep a dull conversation interesting.

"You know, I had never met a girl with an interest like this in arts before." He told her honestly.

"Same here. I had never met a guy who likes to talk about art. They're all sports and business and whatever." Ga Eul said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well…" _Art is my business_, he wanted to say. Instead, he jokingly replied. "You think I wouldn't talk about sports with you? How about I start now?"

Ga Eul laughed. They looked at each other in silence. They stared into each other's eyes and both of them could see a sparkle in each other's eyes. They didn't know why but it's just there.

But the connection was quickly broken when Ga Eul gasped once she caught a sight of the time at one of the stores across from them. "Aish, it's already 7!" She immediately turned to the man beside her, who was already looking at her curiously. "I'm so sorry but I have to go!" She frantically spun to the opposite direction. "Thank you for your time!" She called out as she ran to the direction of her hotel, already thinking about what Jan Di would tell her.

"Hey! I—" The man crossed his arms in front of him and sighed. "I didn't even get your name…" He looked down at his feet, feeling like he just lost something. But just as he was about to walk away, he caught sight of a red thing just a few feet beside him.

A heart keychain which lights up when you press it.

~3

**Kaohsiung, Taiwan – February 28, 2010**

With both arms stretched out, Ga Eul twirled around. She could still remember her trip to Taiwan last year. It definitely helped her and she came back to work with a real and happy smile on her face. She enjoyed the trip with Jan Di. Though one thing did become the downside of that trip… that guy she met in the museum… she never really asked for his name. And every night, she always dreamt of seeing that smile of his again. And every night, she wondered if she'd see him in the streets in Seoul. Does he still remember her?

Ga Eul wanted to go back to Taiwan as soon as possible. She liked it there, being there feels like an escape from all her problems in life. And luckily, that opportunity came when her boss was feeling pretty good and asked her employees which would be the best place to have their office's out-of-the-country trip. There were a lot of suggestions, of course. But Ga Eul insisted on Taiwan. She pointed out that Taiwan's lantern festival is a few weeks away and it was definitely a must-see. Again, lucky for her, she had convinced most of her co-workers, even her boss, to give Taiwan a shot. So here she is again, in her place of peace and happiness.

And Ga Eul knows it would be even more fun this time. Definitely.

~3

"There are three pieces from Kim Sang Eun. And two from Choi Kwang Ho. And we're going to show the last five pieces from you." Young Ho told So Yi Jung as they walked around the venue. Everything was set for his exhibit next weekend; all he needs now is to sign papers and confirmation from the museum.

Yi Jung knew there wasn't anything to worry about since Young Ho took care of everything two months before. But he needed an excuse to come to Taiwan a few days before the exhibit just so he could enjoy and know the country a bit more. Fortunately, he arrived the same day the lantern festival will be held. Perhaps, the fireworks, the water-dance and all the festivities show will give him inspiration for his next work of art?

~3

"This is just priceless! We're actually learning how to make a lantern." Chu Ga Eul enthusiastically told her co-worker and friend, Oh Min Ji. They had been enjoying the booths by the Love River at Kaohsiung before the water-dance show starts later. Beautiful giant lanterns in shapes of the Chinese zodiac are displayed and they looked absolutely amazing. She felt enchanted as she walked around the park earlier.

"I know, this gives me an idea for my client's living room. She wanted something like this." She gestured to her surroundings. "I can't explain it but I think this is definitely it." Both of them smiled and proceeded to listen about how to make the perfect lantern.

Yi Jung walked around the park alone. He could see families and couples around him having fun. All the lights from the lanterns danced in front of his eyes. There are laughter and music surrounding him. Everywhere he goes, there's just fun and love going on. With everything like this, he couldn't help but feel alone. He felt the keychain he always keeps in his pocket ever since he got it a year ago. He closed his hand around it and sighed. And how amusing is it that he's here in the country where he first met her?

He stopped walking and decided to check out one of the booths across him. There are a lot of people trying it out and it just heightened Yi Jung's curiosity. He walked towards it and saw people making lanterns. He smiled, he remembered seeing pictures of those being lit up and released to the sky.

"Now, I'm wondering what I should write on it. You're supposed to write your wishes for the new year, right?" Yi Jung heard someone spoke Korean just beside him and he swore he knew that voice from somewhere.

Quickly, he turned to look around and right there, in front of him, is that same girl he met in Taiwan. He couldn't believe his eyes. Grinning from ear to ear, he proceeded to walk towards her. "Hey!" He called out through the festivities.

Fortunately, the girl heard him. Yi Jung watched as she looked confused for a moment then she slowly recognized him. She looked happy to see him and he mentally congratulated himself. "Hi!" She said as she walked towards him. "Museum guy?"

"Art girl?" Yi Jung replied with a smile. The girl laughed while shaking her head.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you here again!" She told him.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either!" Yi Jung responded. "Well, I assumed you were Korean since I heard you talking to your friend earlier." He said with exactly the same tone of voice he used a year ago. She laughed again and lightly slapped his arm.

"You're still the same." She said. "You still eavesdrop on my conversations."

Yi Jung chuckled. They were silent for a while, staring at each other. Both of them still couldn't believe their eyes. A fake cough from behind the girl caught both of their attention.

"I see why you wanted to go back to Taiwan." Her friend said teasingly. Yi Jung watched the girl blush and he couldn't help but smile at this. "I'll go find the others. Let's just meet up at the hotel, hmm?" Her friend told her as she politely bowed her head at him.

After her friend left, Yi Jung boldly took the girl's hand and took her outside the booth. They stopped right by the Love River, both of them looking at the lights across. Yi Jung couldn't see the girl's reaction but taking her hand feels like the right thing to do.

"How could we see each other here and never see each other in Seoul?" Yi Jung asked her as he lightly squeezed her hand. Yi Jung was surprised when the girl lightly squeezed his hand too.

"I know." She whispered, just enough for him to hear.

"So, when you ran away from me like Cinderella, you never really told me your name." Yi Jung turned to look at her to find her already looking at him.

"You never really asked." The girl said playfully which made Yi Jung let out a short laugh.

"I'm sorry. I was too focused on entertaining you from our boring museum conversations." He teased.

"And you did entertain me."

"So what's your name?"

"What would you do if I told you?"

"Well, maybe I'll stalk you in Seoul? See where you live?" Yi Jung joked lightly.

She gently punched his arm. "My name's Chu Ga Eul." The girl told him. "What's yours?"

But before Yi Jung could even reply, people came pushing themselves on them as the fireworks display started. Yi Jung held Ga Eul protectively as both of them watched the water-dance show starting. The fountain danced in front of them, lighting up at intervals as fireworks are launched simultaneously. Yi Jung turned to look at Ga Eul. She looked beautiful as she watched the show in glee. Yi Jung saw that sparkle in her eyes he saw a year ago and he smiled. He put down his arm from her side and held her hand instead.

"Hey, Ga Eul." Yi Jung softly called. Ga Eul turned her eyes away from the show and looked at him. "My name is So—"

"Ga Eul! Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" Ga Eul spun and found her friend from earlier calling her. "Our boss is looking for you! She says we need to take a picture together!"

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Ga Eul shouted back before turning around to face Yi Jung again. "Hey, I'm sorry but I have to go. Again. Let's hope we'll see each other in Seoul?" Ga Eul smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Yi Jung tried to pull her back but Ga Eul was already letting go of his hand. He watched as her hand slowly slips away from his reach.

~3

**Soeul, South Korea – February 14, 2011**

Chu Ga Eul couldn't believe it. She's late for her date! And of all the days this should happen to her, it should be Valentine's day!

She quickly stuffed her bag with all the necessary things. She took her coat, put on her shoes and ran for the front door. Ga Eul swiftly walked to the direction of the restaurant they're meeting at. Why did she have to stay out late with Jan Di last night? And why, of all days, did her alarm fail her? She was sure she would never the end of it from her boyfriend.

She looked up and she could already see the restaurant from where she's at. She stopped as she searched her bag for her mirror and lipstick. She hastily reapplied her make-up because she knew her boyfriend would complain again.

Ga Eul had just finished applying her lipstick when someone called her.

"Hey Chu Ga Eul! Art girl!"

_Art girl? _That's…

Ga Eul looked up and saw the guy she met at Taiwan across the street from her. She thought she'd never live to see the day she'll see him in Seoul, but here he is now. Smiling, she waved at him.

"Museum guy!" She called back.

Yi Jung laughed upon hearing this. He remembered she still didn't know his name yet.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Yi Jung shouted above the busy streets. Cars passed by in front of him.

"You too! Happy Valentine's Day!" Ga Eul greeted back with a grin.

"Museum coffee?" Yi Jung asked. He expected Ga Eul to laughingly agree but he saw her frown. His smile froze on his face as he watched Ga Eul speak up.

"I'm sorry. I have this thing." Ga Eul said just loud enough for him to hear.

Yi Jung felt rejected. He plastered an understanding smile but all he wanted was to frown and walk away.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jung saw a guy just a few feet away from her. He watched as the guy took Ga Eul's hand and led her to the restaurant near them. Slowly, realization dawned on Yi Jung.

So she already has a boyfriend?

~3

**Pingxi District, Taiwan – February 25, 2011**

So Yi Jung walked around the park alone. He was at the park overlooking the Shifen Falls. He was in Taiwan again and this time, he was called by a children's center for him to hold a one day lesson in pottery. One of the teachers went to his exhibit a year ago and kindly invited him to hold a workshop in Taiwan.

Sighing, he sat down on a bench and looked down on his feet. At first, he was going to turn down the invitation but he realized he needed to get away, especially after he saw Ga Eul almost a week ago. He didn't know what to feel when he saw her walk away with another man. Why didn't it occur to him the possibility of her having a boyfriend?

Yi Jung stood up and walked towards the railings. He looked at the Shifen Falls and for some reason, watching the water continuously pouring down calms him.

"So I guess Taiwan really is our meeting place."

So Yi Jung saw Ga Eul standing a few feet away from him, leaning onto the railings. He looked beautiful in her white polo shirt, shorts and white snickers. Her hair was down in soft curls and the breeze gently blows it away from her face. She was giving him a smile, so radiant, that Yi Jung's earlier sad thoughts were gone immediately.

Turning away from her, Yi Jung smiled. "So how's your boyfriend?" He asked.

It was quiet for a moment that Yi Jung thought Ga Eul got mad at him. But she spoke up with a calm smile on her face. "It didn't really work. He broke up with me that same day." Ga Eul told him. "I should have seen that coming, given that he had no flowers ready for me. I did make him chocolates though, but I guess he didn't want it." She lightly chuckled that made Yi Jung wonder if she was pretending to be happy for his sake.

One look at her though, he knew she was really happy. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized even though deep inside he wasn't really sorry.

"Oh, don't be. We only went out a couple of times. He wasn't really the ideal boyfriend."

"So what _is_ the ideal boyfriend?" Yi Jung brought back their playful banter.

Ga Eul looked at him. "Oh, you know… a guy who would hold my hand during a water-dance show in Taiwan."

Yi Jung had to laugh at this. He remembered the feel of her hands in hers. "So you still don't know the name of that ideal boyfriend?"

"Actually, I don't. I wonder what his name is." Ga Eul said with an underlying tone in her voice.

Both of them stared at the Shifen Falls. A comfortable silence settled between them. Ga Eul waited for Yi Jung to speak up. She wanted to know his name. What was the name of the guy who haunted her dreams at night?

"Yi Jung-oppa!" A girl's voice called from behind them. Both of them turned around, Yi Jung wondering who it could be and Ga Eul wondering who Yi Jung could be.

Yi Jung saw his sister running towards her with arms outstretched. She laughingly hugged him. "I missed you, oppa!"

"Sang Hee, how did you even find me here?" Caught off guard, Yi Jung asked as he hugged her back.

"I called your office in Seoul. I flew here then I called Young Ho. And he said you were here."

"So what are you doing here?" At this question, Yi Jung immediately spun around. He quickly looked for Ga Eul only to find her already walking away from him. Again.

"Ga Eul! Yah! Ga Eul! This is not what you think! Yah!" Yi Jung called frantically but she was already gone.

"Who's that? You're girlfriend?"

"Almost... until you came, little munchkin."

~3

**Pingxi District, Taiwan – February 6, 2012**

Holding her lantern, Chu Ga Eul walked towards the area where the releasing of lanterns will be held. She was so excited to light up her first lantern that she couldn't rest that afternoon. She arrived at Taiwan alone a few days ago for another getaway trip. She knew about Pingxi's sky lanterns but she never went before in her trips to Taiwan.

Upon arriving at the square, she noticed that there were already a lot of people waiting with their own lanterns on hand. She frowned. She wanted to release her lantern exactly at the middle of the square.

Determined to get there, Ga Eul pushed her way in to the middle of the crowd. She heard a lot of complaints but she still went on and excused herself repeatedly. Finally, she arrived at the middle. She looked at the stars. In a few minutes, she would be experiencing this. She heard that once you release your lantern, you would feel the happiness and contentedness you haven't felt before.

Ga Eul looked around her and she smiled when she saw him. Of course. Why isn't she surprised to see him here? She watched him look around with that same curiosity she came to know.

"You're name's So Yi Jung, right museum guy?" Ga Eul said.

He was already smiling when he turned to look at her. "Why am I not surprised to see you here, Ga Eul?"

"All these years, I'm asking myself the same question, actually." Ga Eul stared into his eyes. She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. There was that sparkle again. That connection between them.

"So…"

"So…"

"That was my sister… at the Shifen Falls."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes. I saw your family tree at the So Hyun Sub museum."

"So you already know…"

"Yes. I heard there was an exhibit last December. A collection of vases with the theme, 'Autumn'. Since that's the meaning of my name, I thought I should go see it."

"You did?"

"Yes. And imagine how surprised I am to see your picture at the exhibit. Autumn collection by So Yi Jung. Now, that's new."

"Well, we could have chatted more. You could have learned more about me if you don't always walk away from me, Cinderella. Which reminds me…" Yi Jung pulled out from his pocket the heart keychain she left behind a few years ago. "I should give this back to you."

Ga Eul smiled at him. "I was wondering where my heart went. So it was with you all along?"

Yi Jung laughed. "So I guess I shouldn't give it back?"

"Well, if you want me to walk away again, you should."

"Nah, I want to keep it." Both of them were distracted by the excited whispers of the people around them. Lanterns after lanterns were already flying through the glittering sky.

"Help me with my lantern?" Ga Eul held one side of the lantern and Yi Jung the other. Ga Eul thanked the kind person beside her and accepted the candle.

"Oh wait, wait. I want to write something. Can I?" When Ga Eul nodded her head, Yi Jung took a pen from his pocket and wrote both of their names. Ga Eul smiled at him and Yi Jung smiled back.

_So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul, Taiwan, 2012_

She lit her lantern.

And in a few moments, Y&G's lantern will be flying away, wishing and wishing for a start of a new beginning.

…..

**A/N (Feb 2013): **

Hello guys! Happy Valentine's Day! I just want to say that I don't really know Taiwan that much. I haven't been there actually. All the things I know about Taiwan and the lantern festival are all from the internet. So if I'm making mistakes about the spelling of the names of the districts, or whatever events that are happening in the lantern festival or wherever this tourist spot is located in Taiwan, I'm sorry. Just correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change it as soon as this Valentine Challenge ends. That's just all the things I searched from google. And the things about the museums in Taiwan and South Korea are all made up.


End file.
